Third To The Right
by Bright Eyes Illusionist
Summary: Yugi, Malik, and Ryou are Lost Boys following Peter and Yami, Bakura, and Marik are Pirates, but Bakura and Marik are getting tired of Hook's obsession with Peter Pan. When Peter brings three new children to Neverland it provides the opportunity Bakura has been waiting for. Some pairings later, but no Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Peter Pan**

* * *

Neverland. Many children dream of going there and never growing up. But very few get their wish. Those that do end up as Lost Boys. They are of course all boys, only those babies that fell out of their carriages and got lost are sent to Neverland. Girls are much to clever to get lost like that.

The kids that made up the Lost Boys were not always the same. Sometimes Peter would bring children to Neverland and often a few boys would go home with them. Currently there are six Lost Boys, seven if you include Peter. Cogs, was rather clever with all sorts of machinery and putting things together. He had short, dark brown hair and steel gray eyes. Malik, the tallest of the Lost Boys, after Peter, was skilled with a sword and knives. He had shoulder length blond hair and light purple eyes. Ryou was a few inches shorter than Malik, and very kindhearted. He also had long hair, but his was pure white and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. There were also two brothers, who looked so alike they could have been twins. Gig and Tic had bright red hair and green eyes. They were always laughing at something and planning pranks. The youngest of the Lost Boys was Yugi. He was extremely short with spiky black hair edged in purple and yellow bangs framing his face. He was very fond of games and won them with ease. Peter found it very annoying when they would play a game and Yugi would always come out as the undisputed victor, like today for instance.

"Where is he?"

"Well I don't know. That's why we're looking."

"It's called hide-and-seek for a reason. You're supposed to seek him!"

Peter laughed and flew over the island. They'd already checked all of the regular hiding spots. Marooners rock, the Mermaid Lagoon, all through their hideout in Hangman's Tree, even Crocodile Creek. Yugi wasn't anywhere. Eventually the boys got a little annoyed.

"All right Yugi! You win!" Ryou yelled.

"Do you all give up?!"

"NO!" Peter kept searching, determined to find him. Every so often he would hear a small giggle and start searching with renewed vigor. After about another two hours of finding nothing though he was done.

"Fine! Come out Yugi!"

"Do you give up now?"

"YES!"

"Okay then." Yugi stepped out from behind the waterfall where he'd been hiding the whole time.

Peter's jaw dropped. He was sure that he'd checked there.

Yugi laughed and grinned. "I win again then."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

The small boy frowned. "Are you mad?"

"No."

Ryou, Cogs, Gig, Tic, and Malik walked into the clearing.

"Hey you found him!"

Peter shook his head. "Nah. He won. Again."

"Oh."

Peter turned and looked up at the waterfall. "I'm going to head back to the mainland. Maybe I'll finally find someone who can beat Yugi."

The boys laughed. "I doubt it!"

Peter shrugged. "At least it'll be interesting." He leaped into the air, followed quickly by a small ball of light.

"See you later Peter!" Yugi called.

He was gone in a flash of light. A comet flitting through the sky, taking a path he'd traveled hundreds of times.

On the other side of the island, in a sheltered bay, a large ship was anchored. A black flag whipped in a sudden gust of cold wind as the comet vanished overhead. The skull and crossbones symbol on it was obscured for a second before it snapped into sharp relief.

On deck pirates milled about aimlessly. The Captain was in his cabin, and the crew were taking the opportunity to relax. Three figures, leaning against the rail, grinned when they saw the brief flash of light and shuddered slightly as the cold gust blew over them. In appearance they were very similar to three of the Lost Boys, but their personalities couldn't be more different. They were young, for pirates, and each specialized in a different fighting style.

The tallest looked almost exactly like Malik. His hair though spiked up into enormous quills, giving him an insane look and his light violet eyes were outlined in black. Blood veins stood out on his face and were he to remove his shirt multiple scars could be seen from fights. His name was Marik. He had a pair of pistols he never missed with.

The second tallest figure was named Bakura, and he bared a strong resemblance to Ryou. His white hair, however, was much more wild, sections of it stood up from his head, looking almost like bat wings. His eyes were the color of old blood, a red so dark it was almost brown. When he threw a knife it always hit his target. He could move like a shadow, silent and deadly.

The third figure was the shortest, almost as short as Yugi, with hair just as crazy as the young boy's. His, though, was edged in crimson with yellow bangs not only falling around his face, but reaching up in jagged lines through the rest of his hair. His eyes were the same shade as freshly spilled blood, a crimson deep enough to capture a soul. Yami had a natural ability with swords, but also was a skilled strategist and hand-to-hand combatant.

Bakura turned to the other two and frowned. "It seems Peter has left again."

Yami nodded. "It's strange how the weather responds to his presence."

"Hook is bound to notice soon."

"Yes. And then we'll all be dragged onto the island to hunt down the Lost Boys again."

"Great. More walking aimlessly through the jungle with no actual purpose. Constantly falling into their traps and trying to find their hideout. We must have looked over everything on the island at least once!"

Yami sighed. "I'll go talk to Smee and get our gear set up."

Bakura nodded and they watched him walk away and talk to a short, plump pirate with a red and white striped bandanna. He waited until Yami was completely out of hearing before he turned to Marik.

"You know, I'm starting to get tired of following the captain everywhere."

Mairk pouted. "But I like hunting Lost Boys."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "You like falling in mud? You like being chased by the crocodile? You like bending to every whim of Hooks and having to fix the messes he gets the whole crew in?"

"Well. When you put it that way, not really."

"Exactly. I think it's time we had a new Captain. One that actually knows what they're doing."

Marik looked at him blankly and he sighed, putting an arm over Marik's shoulders.

"Look. We've been on this island for way too long, and personally I'm getting bored."

Marik nodded. "Bored."

"Don't you miss the open ocean? Chases on the high sea? Cannon fire in the morning and a fight in the afternoon?"

Marik's eyes brightened with each statement. "Yeah."

"Sinking ships, cutting throats, getting rich on stolen treasure."

"Yeah. Yeah." He grinned widely and pushed off from the rail.

"Hook has gotten soft. He's spending too much time hunting down little boys and chasing natives."

"He doesn't even want to hunt for treasure anymore."

"That's right. He hardly even acts like a pirate anymore."

Marik nodded. "We should go eat cake."

"Yes. Wait, what? NO! Marik! We need to get rid of Hook. If he was gone the rest of the crew would follow a new Captain easily. A Captain that knows how to be a pirate properly."

"Smee?"

"No!"

"... Yami?"

"You're kidding right? He's nowhere near ruthless enough."

"Tom?"

"No you blundering idiot! Me!"

"Oh! Yeah, that would work."

Bakura slapped his face then pulled Marik closer. "All we need is an opportunity. We'll make it look like an accident, then we'll be free to pillage and plunder properly."

"Yeah. You're right Bakura!"

"Just don't tell Yami." He placed a finger over his lips. "He'd never keep his mouth shut about something like this."

Marik nodded and they looked over at Yami, who was still talking to Mr. Smee.

"Just a little bit longer Marik."

* * *

**This was really fun to write :) I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**There will only be a little shipping in this, and no Yaoi. **

**I'll be putting in some OC pirates and you've already seen my Lost Boys Ocs. I hope you guys like them. They're only going to be minor characters, but I didn't want to use any of the original ones. This fic is set long after the events with the Darling children.**


End file.
